


Лисья Свадьба

by Sapphorequiem



Category: Nier Gestalt | Nier Replicant | Nier (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, а хули нам ленам, нирниры канон я так сказала, почему-то по этому шиппу нет ничего в интернете я обижена, предупреждаю тут немного каннибализма, я слушала лисью свадьбу на повторе все время пока писала этот фик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphorequiem/pseuds/Sapphorequiem
Relationships: Shadowlord/Nier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Лисья Свадьба

Перед глазами у него рябила темнота. “ _Так странно_ ” — вот первое, что пронеслось в голове у Ниера. Должно быть, ему это всё снится. В его доме никогда не было так темно, даже когда он завешивал все окна. Солнечный свет всё равно умудрялся просачиваться сквозь ткань штор и расплёскиваться. Сейчас же у него перед глазами кипела кромешная тьма, какая бывает, если очень сильно зажмурить глаза и закрыть их руками. “ _Нет_ , — понял он в ту же секунду. — _Это не темнота комнаты. Тогда что?_ ”. Ответ нашёлся сразу же. Тень. Он закрыл глаза. Это сон, ни одна Тень не смогла бы пробраться в деревню незамеченной. Они же боятся солнца, правда? Его кровать, заскрипевшая под дополнительным весом, свидетельствовала об обратном. 

Он открыл глаза и, совсем на секунду, испугался. Он и раньше видел, как Тени принимали и поддерживали человеческий облик, но ещё никогда Тени не принимали чей-то чужой. А сейчас он видел над собой человека, что выглядел точно как он сам. Разве что глаза были жёлтые, как у всех Теней, но во всём остальном — точная копия. Тень внимательно изучала взглядом его лицо, и Ниеру стало не по себе, но предпринимать он что-либо не спешил. Когда он приподнялся, Тень слегка отстранилась. Выпрямившись, она уселась на кровать, положив тёплые руки на его живот. Ниер ощутил, как со стыдом заливается краской, и внутри сгущается что-то бордово-дрожащее.  _ Он настолько изголодался по прикосновениям?  _

Это всё точно сон. Очень странный, двусмысленный сон, но всё же ненастоящий. А если всё не по-настоящему, что ему терять? Ниер взял Тень за запястья, притянул к себе. Когда он заглянул в собственное, но все же чужое лицо, то ощутил странное, неприятное чувство — на него смотрели с плохо скрытым интересом. 

— Пожалуйста, — шёпотом взмолился он, его голос пропитался постыдным отчаянием. Он положил чужие руки себе на бёдра. — Вот так. 

Тень с удивлением склонила голову. Не было похоже, чтоб он не понял, чего от него хотят. Оно попросту дразнится. Ниер бережно взял Тень за лицо, притянул ближе к себе, осторожно поцеловал. Он выгнулся, дыхание у него сбилось и растаяло, руки его скользнули по плечам, коснулись спины двойника.  _ Интересно, будет ли больно, если это сон? _ Он очень быстро узнал ответ на свой вопрос — да, больно _.  _ Глухо, отдалённо, будто боль шла издалека, но все же болело. 

Ниер слегка скривился от глухой боли и закусил внутреннюю сторону щеки. Он лишь сильнее убедился, что ему всё это снится — в реальности оно болело бы куда сильнее. Его окатило жаром, бордово-дрожащее чувство гудело и вскипало. Тень склонилась ближе к нему, медленно поцеловала. По его мнению, вышло слишком слюняво. Ниер коротко вскрикнул, содрогнулся, когда его губы обожгло вполне ощутимой острой болью. Во рту созрел привкус крови. Коснувшись лица подушечками пальцев, он лишний раз удостоверился, что губа у него кровоточит. Тень всё ещё не сводила с него глаз, и Ниеру стало страшно. Очень странно было глядеть на собственное лицо с таким бесстрастным выражением. Дыхание у Тени стало прерывистое, в комнате стало как-то заметно теплее. Бордовое и вязкое чувство копилось, медленно набрякало и теплилось. От него рокотала в ушах кровь, ощутимо ползла по венам и артериям, дыхание тяжелело и сбивалось, мельчало и раскалялось в лёгких.

В его бёдра с силой впились ногтями, и Ниер громко заскулил. Теперь, почему-то, болело как по-настоящему. Его оцарапали так сильно, что на ранах быстро проступила кровь. Он попытался вырваться, но Тень крепко схватила его за руку и укусила, с усилием стиснув зубы. 

— Твою мать! — прошипел Ниер, пытаясь выдернуть руку, но безуспешно. Кровь начала постепенно заливать простыни. 

Тень схватила его за горло. Он ощутил себя подобно лисе в капкане. Он задрожал, его начало подташнивать. Ему стало мерзко.  _ Мерзко и больно _ . Он, наконец-то, вырвал руку из чужой хватки и с силой оттолкнул Тень, но на неё подобное подействовало не сильно. Лицо у Тени было вымазано кровью, жёлтые глаза сфокусированы на Ниере. Тень оскалилась, из её горла вырвался глухой скрежещущий звук, похожий на скрип металла. Ниер покосился на руку, что ужасно болела: кожа на ней была содрана, точнее  _ откушена. _

А сон ли это? Может, ему так лишь показалось. Животный испуг накрыл его с головой, окатил холодом. Он попытался сбросить с себя тяжесть чужого тела, извернувшись. Тень потянула его за собой, и они оба с глухим звуком упали на пол. Высвободившись из-под тяжести Тени, Ниер придавил её к полу, навалившись на неё всем весом. Оглядевшись, он не нашёл ничего полезного. Как всегда, он оставил свои вещи на первом этаже. 

Всё тело неимоверно болело. Он чувствовал себя уставшим, обманутым,  _ использованным _ . В голове у него закружилось, в горле поднялся комок желчи. Лишь бы его не вырвало. Тень заворочалась, с силой забрыкалась, исходя бешеным рычанием, от которого пищало в ушах и болела голова. Кровь не останавливалась. Ниер запаниковал, не зная, что делать. Бордово-дрожащее чувство, дозрев, перелилось за край и лопнуло. Ему стало мерзко от самого себя, от стыда у него вспыхнули щёки, захотелось провалиться под землю. Кровь всё шла и шла, и у него постепенно начало темнеть в глазах. 

  
Он проснулся резко, но вскакивать с кровати не стал. Глядя в потолок, он восстанавливал дыхание и пытался успокоиться. Таких омерзительных снов у него ещё не было. Солнце ярко светило через окно, воздух в комнате был нагретый. Он стащил с себя одеяло, кожу обдало холодом. От кошмара он покрылся испариной. " _ Это был сон", —  _ повторял он себе, чтоб успокоиться. Всего лишь плохой сон. 


End file.
